Marked Man
Marked Man events can be described as somewhat of a cross between a Race and a Road Rage event. The player has to get from the starting intersection to one of the eight finish destinations, but during the event the player will be attacked by 3 (and later 4) aggressive and heavy black versions of the Hunter Citizen. They will do their best to stop the player from reaching his/her destination, and it is up to him/her to either outrun them, kill them while surviving, or simply go where they cannot. Strategy Knowledge of shortcuts to finish destinations is ideal, because in general the AI cars will not follow you into shortcut areas (although sometimes they can spawn in them). There is no time limit on these events, so the player should not rush, especially in shortcuts where he/she should not have to worry about being taken down. One thing that will be a saviour from time to time in these events is the ability to use an auto-repair to bring your car back to full "health". This means the car can be taken down a few more times before the event ends, and it can be the difference between victory or defeat. The player can either plan a route that crosses these auto-repair shops or go off the main path to get to them. However, one must be cautious at all times, or he/she will end up dying trying to get to them. Choice of car is important here. The player should choose something heavy and strong to be a harder target to take down, but also not a car that is too slow so to minimize threat from opponents. They will try to T-Bone the player at intersections and use the PIT maneuver if the player drives too slowly, sticking to the wall is also bad, they will have a better chance to take you down. Once one is fighting 4 of them off instead of 3, speed and good handling can be just as important. Also note that the aggressors are fixed to the Hunter Civilian, though it may be hard it is possible to out run them. The Carson Thunder Shadow, which has 10 in boost and 7 in strength, can be one of the best cars in this event. It has enough speed to get to the finish line quickly while having enough strength to survive along the way, and just enough maneuverability to be able to recover from PIT maneuvers. Another way to perform a Marked Man event is to have a "get them before they get you" mentality - if the pursuer approaches, the player should take him down. Doing so is just as effective as outrunning the cars which is an option one can switch to if he/she is driving a lower-strength car. Although this works, they don't seem to stop as they endlessly spawn from behind, unless you can reach the finish line. Marked Man Events There are at least 15 Marked Man events in Paradise City. The following table shows the start junction and destination for each event. Note: This table may be incomplete. see also: Online Marked Man Category:Events